


Shall we dance?

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Sherlock and John go to the movies [1]
Category: Shall We Dance (2004), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blame the Plot Bunnies, Dance instructor John, Dancing Lessons, Dirty Dancing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sherlock Holmes Seducing John Watson, Sherlock has two left feet, Sway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Honestly don't know what I was thinking. I was watching the movie Shall we dance? and ended up getting inspired by a certain scene. You don't need to have watched the movie. This was literally written as a piece of fluffy fun.Basically John is a dance instructor and Sherlock is his student who wants to seduce him. Past that, there isn't much plot.I hope you enjoy it. :)





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> The song, for those who are interested, is the Michael Buble version of Sway

The night was sultry and hot with hardly a breeze to stir the thin curtains drawn across the windows of the dance school. Anyone who happened to glance up would have been forgiven for thinking the place was closed until the following day. However the first floor wasn't empty just yet, the faint strains of music drifting out a testimony to this. Unnoticed and unobserved by passersby a lone figure twirled and spun across a highly polished floor, their body moving in perfect timing to the sinuous rhythm of the music. The dancer was unaware of the slender man watching him from the open doorway, his blue eyes gleaming in the faint streetlight shining through the windows. 

The music grew to a crescendo and the dancer executed a final perfect spin, falling almost immediately into an elegant pose that clearly signalled the dance was over. His chest was heaving but there was a grin upon his face. There was something incredibly freeing about being able to just improvise and not have to worry about teaching for once... 

The dancer started when the sound of clapping filled the air and spun towards the door. He relaxed when he saw who was standing there. "Mr Holmes, I thought you would have gone home by now." He said in a slightly breathless voice as he moved to switch off the CD player. 

The man in the doorway shifted and took a step forward "I got about halfway home but I couldn't get you out of my mind." There was something almost desire shining from his blue eyes as his gaze slid across the bare chest of the dancer, which gleaned with a sheen of sweat. "I just had to come back and see you." He said, his voice husky as he swallowed hard. 

The dancer let out a sigh of exasperation. These guys were always the same; none of them wanted to dance for the sheer joy of it, all of them had an ulterior motive. Looks like he'd just found out what Mr Holmes' s was... He glanced towards the doorway again and was surprised by the intensity on the guy's face. The dancer had never really thought about it too closely before but Mr Holmes was actually rather good looking. Not that he was interested of course. Fratinising between dancers and pupils was frowned upon anyway. 

Trying to distract himself the dancer walked over to his bag and took a long drink of water, willing his heart rate to settle back down. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to face Mr Holmes again. "Please don't tell me you started dancing lessons just to impress me." He said, placing his hands on his hips and staring at the man in front of him. "You should only learn to dance because you want to, not because you're trying to impress someone." 

A sly smile spread across Mr Holmes' s face. "And who says I was trying to impress you, John." He said, smoothly making his way across the dance floor towards the CD player. He flicked through the school's impressive collection of music, taking care to select an appropriate song. A smile lit up his face when he finally found it. It was simply too perfect! "I rather thought I was trying to seduce you." 

For the first time since he became an instructor John found himself getting flustered. His heartbeat accelerated despite his previous attempts to calm himself down. He was suddenly very aware they were the only two people in the building. A buzz of electricity jolted through his veins and he clenched his hands into fists. He needed to stay in control. He needed... But then the music began to play and all his thoughts were driven from his mind. 

Mr Holmes delicately struck a pose and made a come here gesture with one hand. John felt a shiver run down his spine, and without another thought he walked over and reached out to twine their fingers together. 

_'When the rhythm starts to play, Dance with me, make me sway'_

Instructor and student moved together, feet perfectly in time and bodies pressed against one another. Both men felt their heart rate accelerate at the proximity of the other. John took a deep breath, savouring the warmth of the body swaying in perfect time with him. Mr Holmes sucked in a deep breath and John smiled. He had had students try to seduce him before but this was the first time he had felt something in return. He actually wanted to willingly lose himself in the rhythm of the dance. 

_'Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, Hold me close, sway me more'_

Even though he had to crane his neck quite far back, John found himself unable to look away from the blue eyes that were staring so intently into his. He felt his cheeks heat at the desire he saw there and faltered in mid-step, tripping over his own feet for the first time since he learnt to dance. There was a brief moment of panic as he lost his balance and almost tripped. Before he could fall a splayed palm was pressed against his back while another tenderly cradled the back of his head. For a moment John felt his knees go weak and a wave of warmth swept over him. Much more of this and he would lose control entirely. 

_'Like a flower bending in the breeze, Bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, Stay with me, sway with me'_

John half expected to be lifted back to his feet so they could carry on with their dance. Instead, without any sign to show it was coming, Mr Holmes leant down and crushed his lips against John's. 

John's breath was forced out of him in a gasp as he melted into the kiss. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He, not his student, was meant to be in control. A thrill ran down John's spine, a jolt of electricity that once more took his breath away. If he was being honest with himself he actually liked the idea of somebody else being in control for once. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around his student's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. He smiled when Holmes let out a quiet groan and leant back, his breathing little more than snatched gasps, to bury his head in the side of John's neck. 

Both dancer and student felt their heartbeats begin to race and they realised at the same time just how much they would treasure this single snapshot into happiness for years to come. John was about to confess as much when Holmes lightly nipped the side of his neck. It was too gentle to possibly break the skin but it did send an electric jolt coursing down the dancer' s body. It was like no sensation he had ever felt before... Holmes leant in again, this time running the tip of his tongue over the same area. John let out a moan and slowly slid his hands down, down until he could slip his fingers beneath the waistband of Holmes' trousers and feel the warmth of his skin. 

Unnoticed by the two men the music continued to play, the words an appropriate accompaniment for what was going on. 

_'Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique. When we sway I go weak.'_

The world around them no longer seemed important and for a moment they were suspended in time, neither of them aware of the chiming clock announcing it was nine o clock or of the footsteps of the night cleaner coming in to get the studio ready for the early class tomorrow morning. When she heard the music she hesitated, torn for a moment between going up there or cleaning one of the lower offices first. 


End file.
